Deepest Purple Fleshfang Oil
by hollyboo2001
Summary: What's in this stuff? Hiccup and Fishlegs try out a different skin-protecting salve before their morning swim, and the results are quite unexpected. Book-verse!Hiccup/Fishlegs. Slash. I own nothing. Based on my art over at DeviantArt. R&R.


The long beach was completely deserted at this undesirable time of morning.

Just the way Fishlegs liked it.

A grumpy Hiccup in tow, the two young men made their way through the heather and rocky dunes until they reached the shore. Their dragons weren't in a much better mood than Hiccup. Horrorcow lazily flew a few feet behind her master, sneezing and snorting occasionally in protest of the pre-dawn trek to the beach. Toothless was, well, being Toothless! Complaining loudly to Hiccup the entire way.

"_**Issa too C-c-cold for Toothless! Toothless s-still S-sleepy**_!"

"I know it's still chilly, but the sun will be up in a few minutes and you'll warm up. You can go kip on a rock while Fishlegs and I take our morning swim." Hiccup soothed his dragon.

Though not the tallest, nor the strongest, nor the most sporty of the young Vikings living on the Isle of Berk, Fishlegs and Hiccup had discovered a few years ago that swimming seemed to suit them as a form of exercise. The sport had nearly become a religion for Fishlegs, the once clumsy, skinny, runner-bean of a boy was now tall (well, taller than Hiccup) and very well toned. Even the slight limp and asthma that plagued his youth had seemed to sort itself out a little, thanks to the therapeutic benefits he received.

Hiccup was proud of his dear friend for finally finding something he liked to do, and do well. The boy who used to nearly drown every time he got knee-deep in water could now swim circles around Hiccup, and Hiccup had once considered himself a pretty fair swimmer. But he did find the training schedule Fishlegs chose a bit off-putting. Like most boys his age, Hiccup liked to sleep in.

Fishlegs stopped and breathed in the fresh, salty air.

"Glorious morning, isn't it Hiccup?" The taller boy asked his red-headed companion. Hiccup just shrugged and they both quietly went about the business of shucking off their rucksacks and their clothes. The grayish-pink sky in the east was getting brighter by the minute, and the sun would soon make it's appearance. Horrorcow and Toothless found a couple of large, dry boulders a few meters away and curled up for a nice little nap.

When he was nearly down to his woolen swimming trunks, the brisk air coming off the ocean sent a shudder through Hiccup, and he opened his rucksack in search of his jar of Blubberwing fat. Blubberwing fat, as most Vikings are familiar, is a sticky, pea-green salve that was used for retaining body heat. Water and sweat resistant, it also made for an excellent sunblock, as if Hiccup needed anymore freckles than he already had. It would rival anything used today, save for the smell that no amount of tincturing by Old Wrinkly could eliminate.

"Suffering Scallops!" Hiccup groused, digging out a spare pair of pants, a woolen blanket and a few other odds and ends, "Fishlegs, I forgot my Blubberwing goo again, may I borrow from you, _again_?"

He looked up from his rucksack to see Fishlegs rolling his eyes and smirking, already holding a little black jar out towards him.

"Wossat?" Hiccup spied the jar his friend offered, the pea-green Blubberwing fat usually came in a brown earthenware jar, this little pot contained a deep violet substance.

"Deepest Purple Fleshfang Oil! Bought it this past weekend at the Thing, supposed to last a lot longer than the Blubberwing goo, not as sticky and smells a lot, _lot_ better!"

Hiccup scooped out a small dollop and experimentally rubbed it between his fingers. He then eyed Fishlegs who was finishing up rubbing it into his legs and decided to go ahead and give it a try.

It did feel remarkably better going on that mucky goo he was used to.

The moment his right arm was coated he began to feel the oil warm up, even tingle a little. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, and as the deep purple color faded as it soaked into his skin, a pleasant, almost musky aroma filled Hiccup's nose.

"Good stuff, eh?" Fishlegs asked as he came over and scooped a little more out. He rubbed his hands together and proceed to try and cover his back, but Hiccup could tell he was not having a lot of luck getting the hard-to-reach parts.

"Need some help?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, if you don't mind." Fishlegs chuckled.

Hiccup smeared some oil between his own hands and proceeded to rub it in. Fishlegs leaned over a bit as Hiccup spread the oil, making sure to work it into his friend's skin. Skin that was soft, yet he could feel the muscles underneath as his slick hands glided over first the small of Fishlegs' back, then moving upward in circular pattern. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Hiccup spread his fingers and continued to move his hands, mindlessly enjoying the feel of the skin, muscles, shoulder blades, the indentations of Fishlegs' spine.

"Um, Hiccup?" Hiccup was snapped out of his trance by Fishlegs' voice, the other boy looking over his shoulder at dazed redhead behind him.

"Oh, yeah, I think that ought to do the job." Hiccup answered nervously. He backed away from his friend and turned, praying to Thor that Fishlegs hadn't seen the flood of color across Hiccup's face. What in Hel was that all about? Hiccup wondered as he busied himself coating his own arms and legs.

Fishlegs stood there for a while, blinking. He tried to steady his shaky breathing and the odd feeling that had come over him. What the Hel had just happened? One minute he's getting ready for his morning swim, the next he's sailing straight to the highest of Valhalla as his best friend was doing the most wonderful things to his back! He regretted it the moment he said anything to Hiccup, because the minute Hiccup stopped, his body instantly craved more. More what? More touch? More feeling someone's hands caressing his skin? But this wasn't just any someone, this was he best friend! Fishlegs looked on as Hiccup leaned over and flexed his knee so he could coat the back of his thigh. That odd feeling at the pit of Fishlegs' belly intensified.

"Want me to do you?" Fishlegs cringed the moment the words left his mouth as Hiccup shot him a wide-eyed look.

"What?"

"Your back!" Fishlegs nearly shouted, then more quietly, "Get your back, where you can't reach."

Hiccup saw the flush in his friend's cheeks, and was oddly relieved by his friend's discomfort. Misery does love company, Hiccup thought, thinking back to his own embarassment minutes before. He handed the jar back to Fishlegs and nodded, then turned to give him access to his back.

Hiccup's eyes drifted closed and he breathed in the heady scent of the oil as Fishlegs returned the favor.

Fishlegs studied his friend's back as he spread the oil on the back of Hiccup's shoulders, wondering if he could make patterns out of the many freckles that were scattered across the skin. Moving downward, his hands followed the cinnamon colored flecks, noticing that they became more sparse the further down he went, and he began to wonder if they all but disappeared past the waistline of Hiccup's swimming trunks. Fishlegs hands seemed to have taken on a life of their own as they continued to explore the soft skin of the other boy's back, and when they made their way back up to the top, his fingers flexed and pressed into the tense muscles between Hiccup's shoulders and neck. A soft moan escaped the redhead and Fishlegs spread his fingers some more and firmly pressed with his thumbs. Hiccup hissed and Fishlegs stopped, scared that he had finally done it and gone too far. But he could feel the muscles beneath his hands relax and heard the boy quietly say "Don't stop."

Fishlegs relaxed and continued to run his hands over Hiccup's back, but the craving for more contact was making Fishlegs bold.

"Turn around and let me get the front." He whispered. Hiccup turned to face him and Fishlegs was surprised by what he saw. It was as if he were seeing Hiccup, his life-long friend, for the first time. Had his eyes always been that shade of blue-ish green? Or that bottom lip looking so soft? He looked down and watched his own hands run down Hiccup's chest, his fingers tracing the faint scar that ran the full width of his upper torso, compliments of an attacking Skullion years ago. On downward his hands gently traveled, ghosting over the contours of Hiccup's toned abdomen. He didn't realize how close their faces were until he felt Hiccup's warm breath against his cheek.

The redheaded Viking's hands were now doing some exploring of their own as he ran his hands up Fishlegs' arms, fingers tracing lazy circles along the taller boy's biceps. He watched Fishleg's face as the other boy was exploring his chest. How many years now have people stopped telling the boy he looked like a sad haddock? Those gangly features of his preteen years had evolved into a fine looking face that possessed a pair of deep brown eyes, a long sloping nose and plump upper lip. Hiccup was starting to feel a bit tipsy from the amazing sensations coursing through his body, and as he continued to gaze at Fishlegs, he began to wonder how his wavy, chestnut brown hair would feel running through his fingers, and what kind of sound Fishlegs would make if he were to run his tongue over that plumb lip of his?

Hiccup didn't have to wait long to find out. Exactly who kissed who is anyone's guess, or maybe sometimes it just takes the person who knows you best to know what you need. For the very moment Fishlegs leaned down toward Hiccup, Hiccup raised up to meet Fishlegs.

Their lips brushed together, and it was as if an electric current ran through both boys. Fishlegs shivered and Hiccup gasped.

Their lips met again, this time Hiccup raised his hands to Fishlegs' head, running his fingers through those soft brown waves and pulling the taller boy closer.

Fishlegs' hands grasped Hiccup's hips and he pushed his own pelvis against him, the warmth and friction creating a whole new level of pleasure.

Hiccup broke the kiss to moan but Fishlegs claimed his mouth again, this time forcing his tongue past Hiccup's teeth and exploring the warm softness within. He still tasted of porridge, with a hint of his breakfast tea, and Fishlegs deeped the kiss, relishing in how incredible Hiccup tasted, how Hiccup felt.

Any doubt Fishlegs may have had that Hiccup wasn't enjoying himself was erased as he felt a bulge to match his own, growing firmer from the friction between their grinding hips.

Fishleg's hands began to wander again, he slipped his fingers under the waist of Hiccup's swimming trunks, gliding his still oil-slicked hands over the shorter Viking's buttocks, kneading them. He then felt a hand at his own waistline, but this hand ventured to the front.

The taller Viking gasped as Hiccup's hand wrapped around his length. He didn't recognize the glint in Hiccup's eyes when the redhead leaned in a whispered, "I have a fiendishly clever plan."

In a mere matter of seconds the boys found themselves spread out on Hiccup's woolen blanket, swimming trunks tossed to the side. Hiccup reached for the Purple Fleshfang oil again, spreading a fair amount over his own length, then Fishlegs'. Fishlegs leaned over him to kiss him again. Passionately, needfully, until they were both breathless. As Fishlegs raised up a bit to trail kisses along Hiccup's jawline and down the tendon of his neck, Hiccup ran his hand between their bodies, taking both of their lengths in his hand, and began to stroke. The friction activating the warm, tingling sensation of the oil.

"Oh Thor! Hicc-unghhh!" The place on Hiccup's shoulder that Fishlegs had been kissing soon became the victim of Fishleg's teeth. Hiccup gasped in pain, but a shudder of pleasure soon replaced it as Fishlegs was now lathing the abused skin with his tongue.

"Sorry." Fishlegs whispered.

"No, 's okay."

"By Odin this feels amazing." With that Fishlegs sat up, guiding one of Hiccup's legs around his waist with one hand, and the other hand joining Hiccup's around their throbbing erections.

Fishlegs bucked his hips to match the stroking rhythm of their joined hands. He watched Hiccup's face as the redhead's eyes closed tightly and his breathing became erratic. His own heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest, his head was starting to spin and for a brief moment, he was worried this may be an ill-timed asthma attack. But no, he shook his head and breathed in deeply, the smells of the salty air, heather, the Fleshfang oil, and his and Hiccup's musk filled his nose and lungs. He leaned forward and captured Hiccups lips again, this time more passionately, violently. Hiccup responed in kind by using his free hand to grasp Fishlegs' hair at the back of his head, almost painfully, causing Fishlegs to break off their kiss, but also granting Hiccup access to his long, slender neck.

Hiccup then threw his head back, releasing Fishleg's hair and nearly howled in pleasure.

"F-Fishlegs! Oh Sweet Thor! I - ngh, gahhhhhhh!" Fishlegs could feel Hiccup's body tense up at his moment of release, and it spurred on his own as his hips thrust once more in time with their strokes. The world seemed to go white as he held on to Hiccup, feeling the sweet relief spill from his body, and then he collapsed on top of the other boy, not caring at all about the sticky mess between them.

The morning sun had finally made it's way above the horizon. The cry of a gull could be heard in the distance, as well as the crowing roars of a few waking dragons.

Toothless was stirred awake from his early morning nap by a grumble of hunger in his belly. He opened a greengage eye and looked out to sea. Usually this time of morning he could make out the bobbing heads of his master and Fishlegs making their way back to shore. When he didn't see them, he raised his head in panic, but then spotted them a few meters away sitting on the beach. The little dragon stretched his wings and haphazardly flew over to the two boys. They were both dripping wet with sea water, huddled in their warm blankets watching the sun rise.

"Um, so what was that?" Hiccup asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that had settled between the two boys.

"Deepest Purple Fleshfang Oil." Fishlegs answered.

"No, no I mean what was-?"

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"That." The silence returned for a few moments then Fishlegs perked up.

"Maybe it _was _the Deepest Purple Fleshfang Oil?"

"Come again?"

"As long as we've been getting up this early in the morning to swim, this has never happened when we used the Blubberwing goo. Maybe there was something in the oil!" Fishlegs rested a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, making Hiccup recall the slightly sore mark that his friend had left there an hour before. Fishlegs suddenly remembered this and quickly removed his hand just as Toothless and Horrorcow flapped their way over.

"_**H-h-hiccup! T-t-toothless hungry! T-t-toothless nearly faint from hunger and getting up s-so early!**_" with that, Toothless unceremoniously flopped into Hiccup's lap, swooning dramatically. Horrorcow rolled her eyes at Toothless' antics, and then nuzzled Fishlegs knee, the larger dragon definately the more subtle of the two.

Hiccup scooped Toothless up out of his lap and set him on his other shoulder. Both boys stood and gathered their rucksacks and blankets.

"I guess we should head back and feed these two starving creatures before they expire." Hiccup said quietly as he scratched the little dragon behind his ears.

"And tomorrow we could go back to the Blubberwing goo?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup nodded.

The two young men and their dragons made their way back up the dunes and to the village in silence. Both Vikings' minds mulling over what had transpired between them at morning, and wondering if indeed, that little black jar of Deepest Purple Fleshfang Oil was to be blamed...or thanked.


End file.
